


Little Things

by Lleu



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that trip Jason up, even months in. He lasts about two weeks without shaving before his irritation at his face itching constantly finally outweighs his fear of straight razors.</p>
<p>(Fair warning: contains a straight razor and a little bit of blood; no intentional self-harm, just an inexperienced shaver.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It's the little things that trip Jason up, even months in. He lasts about two weeks without shaving before his irritation at his face itching constantly finally outweighs his fear of straight razors.

So it is that early one morning Pythagoras finds Jason standing in front of a basin of water staring at the razor in his hand as if he's never seen anything like it before. Pythagoras says nothing, at first — he's learned it's easier not to ask, since Jason seems incapable of explaining his ccasional fits of decidedly — _odd_ behavior.

But when Jason's still standing there ten minutes later, he decides something must be up.

"Um. Is everything all right?" he ventures. Jason turns to look at him, apparently in some distress.

"I've never—not with a...ah...this kind of razor," Jason says, sounding almost apologetic.

Pythagoras blinks. "What other kind of razor is there?"

"It's..." Jason starts, then stops, and Pythagoras sees this is going to be another one of those inexplicable things.

"Never mind." He thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to teach you. I only have to shave once a week or so, and I've never been very good at it."

"Better you than Hercules," Jason says. "Please?"

The look of desperation on Jason's face is too much, and Pythagoras gives in. "Oh, all right. It's not terribly difficult. Where's the—?"

"The what?" Jason asks.

"You'll need the, ah, shaving oil," Pythagoras says. "Well, technically it's perfumed beef fat. It should be around somewhere."

"Oh," Jason says. He looks more lost than ever. "I thought I'd seen you and Hercules use something, but I didn't know what...I thought maybe just water..."

Pythagoras raises his eyebrows. "You really _haven't_ done this before, have you? What did you use before—never mind, you're not going to be able to explain it, as usual."

"I'm sorry," Jason says, and to his credit he does sound it.

"Let me find the oil and then I'll show you how to hold the razor," Pythagoras says, nodding at the tool in Jason's hand.

"Oh," Jason says, "am I doing it wrong?"

"Yes," Pythagoras says, forcing himself not to smile. "If you hold it that way you'll just end up with little cuts all over your face. Trust me, I speak from experience." The shaving "oil" is on one of the upper shelves in the living area. Pythagoras retrieves it and brings it back. "Here, put some of this on."

Jason wrinkles his nose but does as he's told.

"Now, hold the razor like this." he demonstrates. "Not too tight, not too loose. Be careful what angle you're cutting at, too. I've got a few scars from when I was still learning to shave, myself."

"That's very encouraging," Jason says sarcastically.

"If you'd rather learn from Hercules, I won't blame you," Pythagoras says. "I did warn you I'm not very good at this."

"I still think I'd rather you teach me than Hercules," Jason says. "Show me how to hold it again?"

Pythagoras does, and then Jason takes the razor from him and tries to imitate him. Pythagoras corrects his grip once, then nods.

"That looks right," he says. "Remember, not too tight."

"And not too loose," Jason says. "I've got it."

Uncomfortably aware of how different this is from the razors he's used to, he raises the blade to his face and draws it down across his right cheek, next to his ear. He manages three strokes, then feels the blade catch skin.

"Ow!" he pulls the blade away and sees blood on it.

"Let me see," Pythagoras says, and Jason obediently turns his head so the other man can look. "It doesn't look too bad. Face cuts just bleed a lot."

"Easy for you to say," Jason says. "It's not _your_ face."

"Well," Pythagoras says. "There's no stopping now, unless you want an asymmetrical beard. Rinse off the blade and keep going."

"Damn," Jason says, but he does as he's told. After a few more careful strokes he starts to feel like he's got the hang of it, and after a few minutes observation, Pythagoras nods and goes back to his breakfast.

After longer than shaving would normally take him, Jason finally puts down the razor, splashes some water on his face, and dries himself on a scrap of cloth. He runs a hand along his jaw and makes a face; it's a very uneven shave.

Pythagoras sees his expression and laughs. "I'm sure you'll get better with practice."

"I hope so," Jason says. "Because this is _terrible_." Pythagoras laughs and offers to make him some breakfast.


End file.
